


Hyperdrive

by Iratherbewithmydogs



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Yoda is a cockblocker, Blow Jobs, Cockpit Sex, Corin is so done, Din is a Tease, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding the d, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iratherbewithmydogs/pseuds/Iratherbewithmydogs
Summary: It had all started that morning, when they had both woken up in a mess of tangled sheets and dried sweat.-Another submission for the MTSBWY
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: May The Smut Be With You





	Hyperdrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> Here's my second submission for the May The Smut Be With You, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PD: I’m taking liberties with the interior design of the Razor Crest and nobody can stop me *Insert Evil Laugh*  
> PD2: SHOUT OUT TO MY HOES!

Corin climbed the ladder that went up to the cockpit, his pulse quickening in his ribcage. He had spent the better part of an hour trying to get the child to sleep, making an effort not to think about what was waiting for him at the upper level of the ship.

It had all started that morning, when they had both woken up in a mess of tangled sheets and dried sweat. Din had been plastered against his back, strong arms circled around his waist and warm breath sending shivers down his spine. His hard cock had been a familiar weight where it was pressed against his ass, grinding involuntarily against the meat of his cheeks as he slowly woke from his slumber.

All in all, it had looked like a promising start of the day. That’s it, until the familiar sound of small claws moving around the cargo area made them jump apart - Corin with a yelp and his mandalorian with a tortured groan. He had looked at his riduur then, both smiling despite the fact they had just been cockbloked by their own child.

“I’ll go see what kind of trouble your son created this time” Corin whispered, leaning over Din to steal a kiss from those pouting lips. The man looked disgruntled, bed hair just a bad as the one of a wookie but somehow better than his helmet hair; the stubble that covered his jaw was in that awkward stage between slightly overgrown and full-on beard, meaning he was in need of a good shave. The man was a mess, but the disheveled look was doing sinful things to the ex-trooper’s lower bits.

“When he gets like this he’s only yours” Din replied, his face going from soft to mischievous as he groped a big handful of Corin’s ass. He groaned, his dick twitching despite his better judgment.

“Don’t start things you can’t finish” Corin protested, reluctantly getting out of the bed to get dressed. He bent down beside the bed, reaching under their small bunk for his underwear and pants, lost there at some point during the previous night. He didn’t expect the sudden, sharp noise of skin hitting skin and the numbness that followed.

 _What the fuck_ Corin thought, frozen in the middle of the cramped room with his clothes still hanging from his hand. He turned around, an eyebrow raised at his husband who looked at him with the smuggest, most suggestive smirk you could find in the vastness of space. “What was that about?” Corin asked, willing his dick to stay down as he finished putting on his clothes.

“Just felt like it” was the answer he got, the nonchalance in his riduur’s voice sounding ridiculous. Corin looked at Din dubiously, the man still sprawled on their bunk like the laziest loth cat in the entire galaxy, sheets barely hiding his groin and making the dark trail of hair on his navel look more tempting by the second. The ex-trooper rolled his eyes, resisting the need to uncover more of that golden skin and exiting their room, closing the door behind him with a firm hydraulic hiss. _They didn’t have time for this._

It had only gotten worse from there. Din had apparently decided it would be fun to tease him all day, stealing touches every time they passed each other at the cargo or at the cockpit. It was driving him mad, the only thing keeping him in check the fact that he had to take care of the child. _But stars, was it hard_. Din was just too much sometimes, his broad figure looming at the corners of the ship, his measured steps firm and efficient. It was mesmerizing, the movements of his body graceful and effortless but with a confidence that not many people could imitate. Corin felt his gaze involuntarily follow those movements, memories of all the times he had felt that solid body against his own replaying time and time again inside his head.

So it was no surprise he was basically salivating as he climbed the last rows of the ladder, his body hot under his clothes as he opened the door to the cockpit.

Din was waiting for him, his chair turned around all the way to face the door. He was sprawled there, legs slightly spread as he reclined himself against the leather backrest, helmet tilted slightly. His thick thighs looked even bigger like that, the tent in his pants so obvious it made Corin shiver. Din knew what he was doing to him, and he had no shame in admitting it.

“You’re impossible” Corin muttered, hands sweating in anticipation. His dick had gone from a half-chub to rock hard in a matter of seconds, leaving him slightly dizzy where he stood against the durasteel doors of the cockpit.

“You like it” Din answered, voice as casual as ever, moving one gloved hand down his body slowly and stroking his own cock through his pants. He was smirking under that helmet, of that Corin was a hundred percent sure, and that thought only made him harder, his skin hotter under his clothes. He whined under his breath, hands fisted at his sides as he watched the slow, deliberate drag of his hand moving up and down over the dark fabric of his pants.

“Are you coming here or are you planning to spend all night standing there?” Din taunted him, the calculated movements of his arm as exact as a metronome, his legs spreading themselves even more. Corin exhaled, not ready for the rush those words gave him. He felt dizzy with desire, his own cock so hard it hurt inside his own pants.

_But two could play the same game._

“I don’t know. Should I?” He taunted back, leaning against the closed doors of the cockpit. Din’s movements stopped, his lazy posture tensing for a second before relaxing again against his seat. Then, to Corin’s equal chagrin and delight, he unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants. The ex-trooper gasped between his teeth, his own dick throbbing and screaming for attention.

“Suit yourself. I’ll take care of this on my own then” Din said, taking out his cock from inside his trousers and groaning softly, the sound traveling through the enclosed space like lightning before the thunder. Corin couldn’t take his eyes away from it, the reddened, bulbous head glistening with precum under the faint light of the cockpit as it appeared and disappeared inside the mandalorian’s grip. Corin was sweating profusely, his knees getting more weaker by the second with all his blood going south. His own hand twitched where it lay limp against his side, itching to touch _something_.

“You’re a fucking tease” Corin grunted, giving up the act and closing the space in two swift steps. He kneeled in front of his riduur, slapping his gloved hand away from the hot, hard flesh and giving it a firm, slow stroke. Din’s breath caught in his throat, the sound coming out wet and desperate through the helmet’s modulator. Corin leaned forward, using his tongue to lick a long path from the base to the head, savoring the salty taste of precum and sweat, eyes never leaving the other man’s visor. Din moaned lowly, his deep voice loud in Corin’s ears. The ex-trooper stopped then, giving the man a taste of his own teasing. “Do you want my mouth?” Corin whispered against the crown of his dick, letting it brush against his pursed lips in small, butterfly kisses.

“I think you know the answer to that” Din grunted, moving his hands up in a familiar motion. He pressed the latches of the helmet, the hydraulic hissing filling the momentary silence.

But that wasn’t how he wanted the night to go.

“Keep the helmet on” Corin said between Din’s legs, his tone urgent in a way Corin himself wasn’t expecting. Din froze in place, the curious tilt of his head almost assessing where it was framed between his hands. He let go of the security clasps of the helmet and lowered his hand slowly until they were limp on the armrests. The mandalorian looked like a king on his throne, all relaxed muscles and commanding presence, lazily observing the peasant kneeling in front of him. Corin stored that thought for later use.

“Well?” He asked, reading the play like a well-traveled coordinate. Corin went to work, lowering his mouth on the hard cock in front of him, and gagging on it on the first try. The heady, masculine scent of his riduur surrounded him, his length almost too big to fit as it stretched his lips tight. He swallowed around it, letting his throat close around the head and sucking hard. He pulled back gasping, his blue eyes meeting the visor again before going back down, tongue following marked veins; he was drooling messily down the hunter’s cock, wet sounds filling the space between them.

Corin lost the track of time, all his senses focused on Din. His smell, his taste, his soft groans and the tension he could feel under his own hands where they were gripping those thighs. It was intoxicating, the firm pressure against his throat stealing his breath. Din gasped after a particular hard suck, his hand coming down to grip Corin’s hair in a firm but relaxed grip. Corin was so hard he felt faint, spit running down his chin as he swallowed around the thick length until his own need became too much to handle.

“Please give it to me” Corin pulled off and moaned, tears running down his face. “I need it, please, I need to come” He blabbered, too drunk from his own arousal to keep denying himself. Din watched him from his perch, his own chest heaving under the beskar plate and his breath coming out in harsh gasps.

“If you want it so much then you should come and get it” The mandalorian said, pushing his weight against the back of the chair and reclining on it. Corin didn’t think it twice, ignoring the creak of his knees as he stood up and got rid of his clothes, yanking the fabric off his body in quick, efficient movements and throwing them away without care just to sit naked on those fabric-covered thighs, using the mandalorian’s shoulders as support. Din’s hands came to rest on his hips, stabilizing him, before moving to the side of the seat to retrieve a small, half-used bottle.

“You planned this” Corin stated, tone flat and unimpressed.

“Of course I did” Din answered, not an ounce of shame in his filtered voice. Corin yanked the bottle from his hands, not willing to waste more time in stupid teasing, and poured a good amount on his own eager fingers- Din chuckled at that, the bastard going as far as to put his hands behind his head in the most infuriating, hot display of confidence Corin had ever seen. A drop of precome dripped from the ex-trooper’s cockhead, falling slowly down his dick and onto Din’s clothed lap. “Are you waiting for permission or what?”

“Shut up” Corin grunted, the first slicked finger breaching his own hole. He gasped, the stimulation on his rim the perfect combination of pain and pleasure. He pulled the finger in and out several times, the lube making squelching sounds inside the cabin - but he was impatient, and after only a few minutes he pushed a second digit in. Corin fingered himself frantically, scissoring and fucking the fingers relentlessly in and out, barely grazing his prostate due to the awkward angle. He rushed through the preparation, adding a third finger in maybe less time than he should have, but enjoying the burn so much it didn’t matter; he would be sore tomorrow, but he would enjoy every second of it. “Ok” He muttered to himself, taking the lubed fingers out and balancing on Din’s lap.

“Fuck, you’re hot” Din mumbled, erection still up and with no signs of having flagged down. Corin took it in one hand, pouring lube down the swollen length and guiding it to where he wanted to have it. Din gasped at the contact, bitting a groan when Corin stroked his burning length with his lubed up hand. They both moaned when the rim was finally breached, the hot head of Din’s cock catching at the furled muscle; Corin lowered himself on it, savoring every agonizing second and relishing the burn.

“I said shut up” Corin grunted again, finally seated on his mandalorian’s dick. He was gasping, hands holding onto beskar covered shoulders, the cold metal a hard contrast against his overheated skin. Din’s hands were gripping his hips so tight he knew they would bruise; Corin didn’t know when he had moved them there but he wasn’t complaining.

“You want to have it?” Din whispered after a while, when Corin’s hips had started moving on their own volition in tight little circles. Corin gasped and nodded, Din’s dick pressing all the right places inside him - he couldn’t speak, too overwhelmed by the sensations. “Then take it” Din said, thrusting his hips up and getting impossibly deeper inside Corin.

“F-fuck Din…” He gasped, his whole body trembling. It was as if a switch had been flicked, his body moving on his own accord; he started riding Din hard, pulling moans and gasps from both of them with each heavy grind of his hips, with every clench of his muscles around the hard cock inside him. Somewhere along the line, Din’s swollen cockhead hit his prostate, making him tense around the thick girth pounding him. He was seeing stars, supernovas exploding behind his eyes as he tried to keep them open, wanting to see Din lose control under him.

Din had been on the edge for a while too, pushing his hips up and gripping whatever patch of skin there was available in front of him. He was grunting with the effort of supporting Corin, the ex-trooper solid enough to be a challenge.

“Come now, Corin” Din grunted in the end, voice and body tense all over, signaling he was close. “I want to see you come on my cock” he said, desperation leaking through his voice, his grip on Corin’s hips tightening even more.

“Fuck Din, I-I’m…Ah!” He almost screamed, the force of his orgasm making him shake so violently, for a moment he feared he would fall off. He was flying, body spasming rhythmically around the mandalorian’s still hard cock, hips twitching violently and vision going as black as the endless space outside the ship. Corin could vaguely feel Din pushing him down at the same time he pushed his own hips up, trembling silently through his own climax.

They both stayed there for what felt like an eternity, basking in their afterglow with their hearts beating so fast they could be heard in the silence of the cockpit. Corin collapsed against cold beskar, the metal helping to cool him off. Din’s breath was ragged, his chest rising and falling under his armor in punched-out pants. Eventually, the man lifted his arms to take off the helmet, the hydraulic locks hissing softly. His face was flushed, sweat making his hair stuck to his forehead. His warm brown eyes were bright, his mouth still slightly open, as if fighting for breath.

Suddenly, the mandalorian started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, barely rising his head from where it was pillowed against unyielding beskar.

“I can’t believe we you played along with this” he was starting to sound a little hysterical, his laughter getting louder and higher-pitched.

“I can’t believe you teased me all day like that! You should be ashamed of yourself”

“It was worth it” Din breathed, his laughter finally abating and replaced by a content sigh. “Fuck, we need to clean up. Remind me to wash this thing tomorrow, please” he said, pointing to his ruined trousers, tacky with lube and come.

“You brought this upon yourself” Corin said dryly before using the last of his energy to lift himself from his riduur’s softening cock. They both hissed at the friction, oversensitive. Corin shivered at the feeling of still warm come running down his thighs, his sore hole twitching with escaping glob.

“Fair enough” Din shrugged, pulling his dick back into his pants and using his cape to wipe off the worse of their mess. Corin put on his underwear, not bothering with anything else, and crossed the cockpit to their room.

“And you will clean that chair or else!”


End file.
